Where it ends
by ASKAlicex
Summary: What happened?
1. Chapter 1

A/n:  
>I really don't know what age Will had became a fledged ranger, so let's say he is 16 _<p>Katniss fingered a button on her coat. The sky out was blacken by the smoke in the air, buildings lay in rubble around her, dust covered to air.<br>Gray specks of the buildings covered her in its rubbles, bits of the buildings where in her hair. She walked around Calling out names while she kicked some of the fallen debris. No one was to seen, all might as well be dead. All was gone. She sat on a near by piece of debris, inpecting the scenery as if like a wild animal.  
>She got up and walked, walked away from all thats left.<p>

She walked far, not even taking a break. All that was heard was her own foot steps and the huffing and puffing of her deep breaths as she hiked on. The sun was going to set soon but Katniss didn't care one bit, all she knew was that she had to escape.  
>Escape into her own world. All she was fighting for was gone, gone like the debris that once stood as buildings. She should have listen to Gale at the start, Run away into the woods.<br>She gripped her bow more tightly than she has noticed, As she walked further she could make out a little flower poking between the rocks that was on the path. Katniss tried to smile but only came out as a twich because of the pain in her body.

Once she had hit a patch of lush green grass with tulips around she gave out sigh. Katniss was too weak to even turn her head as she kept going.  
>Soon katniss saw the town not so far up. She let out a breath out. Her eye lids where heavy once she had stopped right in front of the gate of the town. It was night time by than it was beautiful flyflies- she had not seen before had falwn all over the field, leaving tracks of light.<p>

Her body swayed as she closed her eyes, too cold to even move her cold lips. She collasped.

A/n:  
>I know, this had been bothering me fore a month now, i had to get it out just thinking about Will and Katniss gets me all fuzzy inside XDD Im about to go to sleep, i will update tomorrow, cause im hanging onto this until its finish ;D GOOD NIGHTTEE <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Where it ends chappie 2:

Will's eyes darted from left to right, right to left, up to down and down to up. The wind brushed the field, green was everywhere. It was fine weather in seacliff, The sky was clear baby blue, little puffs of white clouds drifted in the vast, opened sky. Tug gave out a huff. Will narrowed his eyes to see a bit of brown.  
>"Show who you are or else I will put an arrow through you." Will spoke. He held his bow in this left hand smugly, he jumped off Tug, earning a whine from the horse.<br>As you see ranger horses are differnt than accustomed horses. Will walked slowly towards the _thing_. The callowing grass giving him a soundless crunch under his boots.  
>He walked close enough to see that the <em>thing<em> was a girl, he gave the signal to tell Tug that it was safe and clear. Will wrinkled hin nose, it smelt like death on her. He could make up specks of rubble in her hair, bit of grass was also stuck in her braid. Will felt her pulse, This-strange woman, where did she come from?

Will rode all the way back to his home with the strange woman in his arms, her clothing where werid, unlike anyother ladies, she wore a black jacket with many pockets, on her left side there was a golden pin of what it seems to be a bird. She wore black long sleeved shirt under the jacket, he pants also had many pockets, the pants legs stopped around the knee. She also had black shoes.  
>Most ladies offten wore dresses-less have specks of rubble in their hair and dust on their clothingd, unless if your a farmers daughter, but you would only have dirt.<p>

Once they have reached the destined point, Edwina was their, Will asked her to give the woman a bath and let her sleep in his bed. Edwina was shcoked of course, bringing a young woman back that is the same age as himself (16) and was also shocked at how strange this lady was.

Katniss Pov:  
>I woke up to the smell of wood. strange. I yawned but kept my eyes closed, scared of what I will see when I open my eye lids up. I streched like a cat still with my eyes closed.<br>"ah, your awake." murmured a voice. My eyes shot open, I turned to my left to see a woman, she was neither chubby nor skinny, just in the middle. She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.  
>I got up, once i did i hissed as pain coursed through my veins. The woman rushed up from the stool she was sitting on and was up by my side. "Dear you must not get up so sudden." the woman said "Where am I?" I say, it came out as a croak "who are you, who brought me he-" " Dear, you must drink water." said the woman as she gave me the water. I complied, it felt great, my throat was so dry, the coldness of the water soothing and rushing down it. I drank more greedily."<br>I felt like Persephone, running from Hades, trying to drag me into the abyss where I thought i had lost everything.  
>Underground tunnels changing, trapped in the maze.<p>

Normal pov:

When will had came back he had heard voices talking in the sound filled silence.

A/N:  
>i know this is short, but i had quite a hard time, my mom was nagging me about wiping the floors (darn you all the kids that dont do chores!)<br>My dad nagging me to get off the computer, once they had left i was like "YESSS" but im stuck with my little sister.  
>Anyways, im now waiting for a friend to bring my bag over because i left it at her house. Now enough of my ranting.<br>R&R please!  
>I take no credits (only for this writing.) i don't own The Rangers Apprentice nor Hunger Games, OR the characters.<p>

**With-the-Wolves :**

**Thank you. :) **

**Yeah, its been bothering me, why did Katniss have Peeta, she should get someone far suiting than him, nad it also seems**

**like i have the first FF that is KatnissXWill**

**anyways, thanks for the review :D**


End file.
